HalfBloods in Hogwarts
by fabbiosa
Summary: If the demi-gods went to Hogwarts, which houses would they be put in? Read to find out!
1. Percy & Annabeth

Up First, The Dynamic Duo!

**Annabeth Chase**

Ravenclaw

I don't even want to explain this, its so obvious, if you ask, you haven't read the books.

**Percy Jackson**

Gryffindor

Ditto. Just hang with me, I'll do someone less pointedly obvious next time.


	2. Jason, Piper & Leo

Second, The Second (?) Trio

**Jason Grace**

Gryffindor

Once again, pointedly obvious :(.

**Piper McLean**

Hufflepuff

Because she was a little bit more kind and gentle than fellow demi-gods, and how faithful she is toward her father and other people she cares about.

**Leo Valdez**

Ravenclaw

'Cause of his geniusness with machines, and the fact that Hera herself said she picked him because he was clever, and we all know how _she_ is to impress.

* * *

><p>Righto, I'll need some more characters to place, but people I have got in mind are Frazel, Tratie, Thuke, Nico (I'm only using using couple names cause I can't be bothered to do the whole thing O.o) errrr... I'll need some more. I would also like it if you would comment about your opinion, if you think I placed someone wrong. I was so chuffed with Piper, mainly because I LOVE saying Hufflepuff, I swear, thats the only reason I want to join :D.<p> 


	3. Hazel & Frank

Third, The Coolest People in Camp Jupiter

**Frank Zhang**

Ravenclaw

I know, I know, he's every bit as brave enough to get into Gryffindor. But tactics is his area of expertise remember? I had quite a bit of trouble with him actually.

**Hazel Levesque**

Gryffindor

Easy, I'll name a few things that take guts to do: 1. DYING 2. Approaching a wild horse that could easily trample you to death 3. Dying 4. Going to the place you died 5. Dying 6. Did I mention dying?


	4. Reyna, Dakota & Gwen

Fourth, The Still Admittedly Cool People in Camp Jupiter

**Reyna No-Surname**

Slytherin

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I absolutely LOVE Reyna, and I was seriously caught in between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. But the part where she says "A man who turns down power? That's not very Roman of you." made me presume she was a very ambitious person, which is a Slytherin trait. I also thought about how deeply she cared for her people, is that Hufflepuff? The main reason I didn't pick Gryffindor, is because I'm having trouble recalling a moment where she was obviously brave. If you can, feel free to correct me.

**Dakota**

Gryiffindor

I had a little trouble placing him at first, as I don't really know him that well. And I kept thinking, which house do the party people go to? (You know, son of Bacchus?) But then I remembered that bit at the end where I think Percy gave him the standard, and the way he rose to the challenge reminded me of Neville.

**Gwen**

Gryffindor

I don't know that much about her, but it can't be fun being stabbed in the back with a spear :/.

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES!<strong>

**A Sky Full of Lighters: **(I'm only replying like this because there was some glitch so I can't reply by PM) ! I really appreciate the alternate opinions, do you mind if I copy some of your reasons...? You've clearly thought things through more than I have D:

Annabeth: Yup, she could certainly be a Gryiffindor, but I think she'd find it a little insulting. Like the child of the goddess of wisdom not getting in to the genius group... not fun. And I thought pride was Slytherin, you now, Malfoy...

Piper: (I'm gunna have to agree about the only thinking about Jason thing, teensy bit annoying) About the no loyalty to others, I don't really know what you mean, in my opinion she is loyal to her camp, but I myself find it a bit difficult to be loyal to people I've never spoken to... About the charmspeak, yeah, it isn't very loyal to charmspeak your friends, but you'll remember she regrets doing it in the past, and doesn't want to do it in future. Something about thinking it would be something Drew would do, and about i being bossy and _wrong_.

Hazel: Why Ravenclaw?

And thanks for the suggestions, will do ALL.


	5. Travis, Conner & Katie

Fifth: A Quest-less Trio

**Travis/Connor Stoll**

Gryffindor

Why did I put the troublesome twosome into one person? Mainly because their the Weasely twins of Camp Half-Blood. No way would the sorting hat even _think_ of separating them. But I'll admit I had a tough time with them, they have potential for Gryffindor (Battle of Manhattan), Ravenclaw (their pranks), and yes, even Slytherin (sneaky little buggers). The reason I chose Gryffindor in the end is because a) they would be more comfortable there b) spare Ravenclaw the burden of loosing tons house points every week. (C'mon guys, you know they'd do it)

**Katie Gardener**

Hufflepuff

Okay, you got to admit this one was kind of predicable. I mean, again, I don't know that much about about her actual personality, so I put her where I think she would be most comfortable. Plus, isn't the head teacher of Hufflepuff Professor Sprout? The herbology teacher? I think Katie would enjoy being able to talk to her anytime. Another point is J.K. Rowling said herself the Hufflepuff is roughly represented by earth, and how Katie is a daughter of Demeter...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I have an important message... I HAVE POTTERMORE! If you want to add me, send me a PM. Also, review with the characters you want to go next, cause the Lord knows I have no idea!<strong>


	6. Thalia & Nico

Sixth: The Goths

**Thalia Grace**

Slytherin

I had two main troubles for the lovely Miss Grace, I couldn't choose between Gryiffindor or Slytherin. I know, I know, Slytherin is for the bad guys, but remember how the sorting hat tried to put Harry in Slytherin? Because he was powerful, didn't care much for the rules, and was ambitious. The hat might want to put her in Slytherin because it feels that that is where she might grow to her full potential, like Harry. A thing that got me was that quote - "if you've never seen Thalia charge into battle - you've never been scared," - do cowards charge into battle? No, no they don't. But then again, Slytherin isn't the house for cowards, which led to my final decision. Plus, you have to admit the girl would look good in green and silver.

**Nico di Angelo**

Slytherin

Gosh, Nico gave me a heap load of trouble. The kid is brave, but he's also brooding, distrustful and can hold one heck of a grudge. He must have some sense of perseverance, because he mentioned it wasn't easy to learn shadow travel (unafraid of toil), but he also keeps secrets in both the Greek and Roman camp. He also knows a lot about alternate realities, because if he knew about the Roman's why shouldn't he know about the Egyptians, or even the Vikings, so all around he is generally better informed than most demi-gods. He also showed amazing bravery in the Battle of Manhattan, and he's also really nice to Hazel, his sister. So, I'll admit that I chose Slytherin because he would look _fine_ in those colors, but also I think he would find their common room comfortable, seeing as how it's underground and stuff.


End file.
